


My Soulmate

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Draco Malfoy, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: After a Quidditch accident puts Draco in the infirmary, Harry learns a few things about his supposed enemy, including his soul mate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 442





	My Soulmate

Everyone knew that Harry had a black dove on his shoulder, his soulmate mark. He was surrounded by people that had found their soulmates: Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Luna, Neville and Blaise. But he was soulmate-less, if that was even a word. 

One day, during a quidditch game in a storm, that changed. The players were tired. They had been playing for nearly an hour and the crowd, protected by spells, tried their best to keep the players motivated. Slytherin and Gryffindor were both playing hard, tied for nearly the entire game. Harry and Draco were both high above the pitch, keeping an eye out for the snitch. 

Harry looked over to see Draco had stopped moving and was staring straight ahead, eyes unfocused. He was breathing hard like he just couldn't get enough air. Harry started to move toward him, slowly so he didn't startle the boy. They may not have been friends but he didn't want Draco to die. He wasn't close enough, however, when Draco fell. His eyes blinked closed and his grip went slack. Being about 27 feet in the air, he had a long fall ahead. Harry tried to catch up, hearing the screaming crowd in the background, but his own grip was slippery and he was trying not to fall himself. He managed to cast a cushioning charm, likely saving his head from hitting too hard, but the sound of him hitting the ground was still loud enough to be heard in the stands. He could see the rest of their teams coming for them so he lifted Draco, shocked at how light he was. He flew him to the infirmary, startling Madam Pomfrey. 

"What happened?" She asked as Harry put him on the bed. 

"He fell, almost thirty feet. I used a cushioning charm but I don't think it was very strong." Harry explained. He was promptly shooed from the room, where he sat against the wall. 

"Is he okay, what's happening?" Pansy and Blaise asked, running to meet him, obviously worried for their friend.

"I don't know. She made me leave after I set him down. Can I ask...why is he so small?" Harry was worried. When they had first met, Draco had been bigger than him by a fair amount. Now, he was about the same size as Hermione and Luna. 

"He hasn't been eating." Blaise started. Pansy looked at him like he was crazy but the look he shot back made her stop in her tracks. "He's been so stressed out about that stupid dark lord his father is making him follow that he can't eat. Not to mention that his dad has been starving him for punishment ever since our first year." 

"What?" Harry said, shocked. It was less that Draco's father was a horrible bastard and more that their pasts had been more similar than he thought. Then, there was anger. He couldn't believe Draco was being treated this way and had never said anything and he really couldn't believe he hadn't noticed after all these years. They had been practically obsessed with each other for years and they both knew they never hated each other. "I'll be back. If he wakes up before I make it back, don't tell him you told me anything." Harry told them, to which they reluctantly agreed. 

He ran back to the tower and changed into something not wet. He spent the whole time trying to get Ron and Hermione to trust him and stop asking questions. Next, he met with Dumbledore and told him his theory. Finally, he went back to the infirmary. Blaise and Pansy were sitting by his bed, though he was still asleep. They told him that Draco had passed out from exhaustion and had knocked his left shoulder out of the socket. 

"Do you mind if I wait for him to wake up? I need to talk to him. Trust me, it'll make things better. I hope." Harry asked. He needed to talk to Draco alone when he woke up. After they left, Harry took one of the empty seats. He wasn't waiting long when something caught his eye. There was something on Draco's shoulder peeking out under the cover. He gently moved it back and found a tattoo that was identical to his. 

"Are you going to laugh now?" A raspy voice said, before breaking down into coughs. 

Harry grabbed the water that was waiting next to the bed and helped Draco take a sip before answering. 

"Why would I laugh?" Harry asked, sitting back down. 

"Because your enemy is your soulmate. Because I passed out in the middle of the game and practically gave the Gryffindors the win." Draco said, tears welling up that Harry could tell he was trying his hardest to hold back. 

"First of all, you aren't my enemy. Voldemort is. Plus, there's a reason we've been obsessed with each other since first year. Second of all, the backup seekers replaced us and Slytherin won." Harry explained. He was itching to do something now that he knew Draco was his soulmate but he didn't want to scare him off. 

"Why are you even here?" Draco asked. 

"Well, I brought you here. But I also have something to tell you. Blaise told me about you not eating because of your dad and your stress. So, I talked to Dumbledore. He already knew you had taken the mark unwillingly and had been planning to have Snape kill him in your place. Instead, we're going to move you and your mother to a safe house. You won't have to complete that stupid mission and you'll be safe." Harry explained, giving in to his instinct to take Draco's hand. 

"Promise?" Draco whispered, looking terrified to believe it. 

"Promise." Harry smiled. He was surprised to be pulled up by the hand, standing close enough that only an inch of space existed between their lips. 

"Thank you." Draco whispered before Harry closed the distance, pressing their lips together for the first but definitely not the last time. 

Everyone might have known about Harry's tattoo but only Harry knew about Draco's.


End file.
